Torn inside
by Flashownz
Summary: Not providing a summary for this one. It is a part of the main story line, so the events in this story are actually happening in Flash's world. Warning: Another one of my sadfics.
1. Chapter 1

**Looks like another sad fic coming from me. I am still going to continue to write Price to Play: The Ring as the plot continues, but this is going along with the main story line. Now here is a short poem of mine, tell me what you think, it is my Deviant Art signature.**

**A rose to those who are gone.**

**A rose to those who miss them.**

**A rose to those who are lost and confused.**

**A rose to those who have found their way.**

**So a rose to everyone... Which am I to give to you?**

Flash's POV

'I haven't ever felt so... empty. My world is nothing without her.' I walked over to my shelf, and looked at a picture, of all of us together, smiling, laughing...it's not the same anymore. I placed it back down on the shelf. I walked downstairs, to the kitchen. I felt heavier with each step I took. 'I haven't ever felt like this before... why does it have to happen to me?' I walked in the kitchen, and looked in the mirror. I could see myself, only... I didn't look quite the same. My eyes... red from the tears I've shed. My fur roughened up. My clothes tattered. I have hardly made any movement since I came home that day.

'I just need... I need to leave. I can't bear this anymore. I need to run away from it all.' I walked back upstairs. I grabbed my backpack, and started to fill it up with my clothes, some money, and my picture of... us together. I took a moment to look at the picture in my hand, fighting back tears with every second that I looked at that smile. I put it in my bag, then zipped it up. I grabbed my acoustic, and headed downstairs. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Dear friends,_

_I am sorry I haven't talked to any of you in a while. But it is just too painful to see any of you anymore. Everytime I see you, it reminds me of... I can't even write it. It's too painful. I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving, and I am not coming back. I am sorry, but this is the way it must be. It's the only way I can feel again. Don't come looking for me. I just don't want to see you guys anymore._

_Goodbye,_

_Flash the Cat._

It nearly brought me to tears with every word I wrote. A few had escaped, landing on the paper. I grabbed my acoustic, and I walked out the door, shutting it for the last time.

**Well, there is the first chapter to my next story. Anyone who has read my past stories knows that this is how I write many of my stories. Next chapter will explain what is happening in this chapter. Until next chapter, my friends.**


	2. Flashback part 1

**Alright, I was bored, so I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter for this story. As I said, this is a flashback. Hm... I might as well tell you the inspiration to the story, Believe by Staind. Oh and there is some comedy from the big bang theory in this.**

Two weeks ago, Flash's POV

'Ok, today is the day, I am finally going to do it. I'm gonna ask her to marry me.' I thought to myself, as I got out of bed, walking over to the picture on my shelf. 'Crystal, we're finally going to be together.' I walked downstairs, and popped in a couple of pop tarts in the toaster. When they were done, I headed over to the phone, and plopped down on the couch. I picked up the phone, and dialed Crystal's number. It rang a couple times... "Hello?"

Crystal's POV

"Hey babe, it's Flash." Yep, I knew that voice anywhere. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" I asked. "Oh, uh.. I just wanted to know, if you wanted to go out later today." He said, sounding a little nervous. Why was he nervous? We've been dating for a long time now. "Sure, what do you want to do?" "Oh, uh, we could go out for dinner, and uh... OH! I got us tickets to Mina's concert, just like you wanted." "What?" I asked. How did he get them? They were supposed to be sold out. "That's Awesome! When do we leave?" "We should go to dinner around 5:00, since at 8:00 the concert starts." "Ok, I love you." I said into the phone. "Love you too, bye." "Bye."

Flash's POV

Ok, everything is in motion. Now... what to do until then?

Later With Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails

"What? You're going to propose? When?" Tails asked, cheer in his voice. "Yep. I can't wait to see the look on her face." I said back to him. "So... Where are the rings? It's 3:00 now." Knuckles pointed out, And I froze right there. "OH CRAP! Uh... What am I going to do?" I panicked. "Relax." Knuckles said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I can get Rouge to get them for you." "Oh, thank you."I said, as Knuckles pulled out his phone, dialing her number, handing the phone to me. "Hello?" "Oh, hey Rouge. It's me, Flash." "Oh hey hon, how's it goin?" "I thought I said I don't like it when you call me that." "Yes, that's why I am calling you that." Rouge giggled into the phone. "Ok Rouge, listen, I am going to propose to Crystal tonight, so I'm going to need-" "Wait." Rouge stopped him mid sentence. "You're proposing?" "Yes." Rouge then squealed into the phone, nearly causing Flash's ear to go deaf. "Ok, tell me everything." "No time." I said to her. "Look, I know you live next door to me, so I need you to go to my house and get the rings for me." "Sure thing, hon." I groaned. I still hate that nickname. Then I heard she was at my door. "Oh shoot, you need a key, don't you?" "Nope, I've got it." I heard a click. She must have picked the lock. "You know what? I think I should get a number code lock for my house." I said to Knuckles, who just nodded. "Ok, I'm in." "Ok, go up to my room, and there is a box." I heard the sound of footsteps going up the stairs. "Oh, nice room you got here." "Yeah yeah yeah, the less time you spend in there the better." "Oh! I see the box!" She picked up the box, and opened it. "There should be a key in there." I said to her.

"Nope, no keys, just a bunch of letters." 'Oh crap.' I thought to myself. "Wrong box, put it back." I said quickly. "Wait, are these from your grandmother, Flash?" "Don't read those letters." I said really quickly. "Awe, she calls you Moonpie, that's so cute!" "PUT DOWN THE LETTERS!" I shouted into the phone. Knuckles took the phone. "Rouge? It's Knuckles." "Oh hey, knuckie. How's it going with Flash?" "Oh, delightful. Look, there's little bubbles forming on the side of Flash's mouth." "Yeah, I think I crossed the line, put him back on." "Thank you." Knuckles said. I took the phone. "I'm back." I said. "What's up, Moonpie?" She giggled into the phone. I started to get a little angry. "No one calls me Moonpie but Meemaw." I said, teeth clenched tightly. "Look, can you just co-operate?" I asked, pleading. "Fine. Oh wait, the box is right here." "Ok, now there is a code on it. Just type in 23424635679237592378." I said. "Ok, wait, does this box have any emotional value to you?" She asked. "No, I just bought it off of the internet. It's a cheap box. Did you hear a click?" I asked. "No, hold on a minute." She took the box, put it on the floor, and then smashed it under her foot. "Ok, I heard the click. Oh, and there's the rings!" "Ok, bring them here please." "Nice diamond, I wonder if it is detachable-" "ROUGE!" I shouted into the phone. "Relax, I was just joking."

Later, after dinner...

We arrived at the concert. I checked my watch. 8:04. A little late. We probably missed the first song. . We made our way to our seats, which happened to be front row. "How did you get seats this close?" Crystal asked. "Oh, I know a guy." I said with a simple smile. The audience around us cheered as loud as they could. We looked up to see Mina. "Thank you, thank you, and that was Forever and Always!" And the crowd cheered louder. Mina looked over to me, and I gave a thumbs up. She nodded her head. "Ok, now give it up for our guest singer, Flash the Cat!" And the crowd went crazy. Crystal looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled and then walked up on stage, taking a guitar that was handed to me by Mina. "Ok, thank you everybody." I said. "Now, I would like to perform a song for the person I love more than life itself, the woman of my dreams, Crystal the Cat." I said, pointing to her. The crowd cheered, and she blushed a bit. "This is for you Crystal, All I Want."

All I Want by Staind, (I do not own this song.)

What I leave, when you go,

What I see and what you show,

And what I guess, and When I don't,

Is something, You already, Already know.

I can't live without,

All I think about all,

I want is you!

You're all I dream about,

I can't live without all,

I want is you.

The things I do, What I go through,

And all I say, when I'm awake,

And what I make, The S*** I take,

Is something, You already, already know.

I Can't live without,

All I think about all,

I want is you!

You're all I dream about,  
I can't live without,

All, I want is you!

It's you.

It's you.

It's you.

It's you.

You're all I dream about,

I can't live without,

All, I want is you.

I can't live without,

All I think about all,

I want is you!

You're all I dream about,

I can't live without,

All, I want is you!

You're all I dream about,

I just can't live without,

And all I think about is you,

and all I want, is, you.

I looked over to Crystal in the Audience, who was smiling with tears coming out of her eyes. I gave my hand to her, and brought her up on stage. The crowd went nuts. "Ok everyone, settle down. Crystal, I have something I always wanted to ask you." I said, as I knelt down on one knee. I took her hand, and held up a box, with the ring in it. "Crystal, Will you marry me?" I asked, seeing tears in her eyes, as I opened the box. "Yes, I will." She said, as I slipped the ring on her finger. The crowd exploded with applause and cheer. I pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you, Crystal." I said. She pulled me into another kiss. "I love you too."

**Well, that was chapter 2. Not sad, right? Well... Not for long.**


	3. Flashback part 2

**Third chapter. This is where it starts getting... sad.**

At the wedding, Flash's POV

I waited at the altar, standing next to the priest. He looked at me, and I nodded, which he then gave a thumbs up to the organ player. Everyone sat down as she started to play the wedding march. Then Crystal came out of the hall. Wow, she looked like a goddess as she walked down the isle.

She made her way to the altar, standing in front of me, both of us getting lost in each other's eyes. 'Finally... I will get happy ending.' I thought to myself. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the glorious occasion of..."

Outside, Fang's POV

Idiots. He said he'd be here by now. They were really trying my patience. "We're here!" Big shouted. "Shhh! Will you be quiet?" I whispered. "Oh, sorry." Big whispered back. "So when do I give Flash his wedding present?" "Ok... Right about... NOW!" I shouted, as Big headed for the front door.

Inside, Flash's POV

"...And do you, Crystal, take Flash to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." She said, as I could see tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Then let's seal the deal with a kiss!" He shouted. We looked at him, a death glare in our eyes. "Uh... I mean, you may kiss the bride." And just as I was about to, the doors burst open, and Big walked in. "HAPPY WEDDING FLASH AND CRYSTAL!" He shouted. I walked over to him. "Big? What are you doing? We haven't had the chance to kiss yet, so until I do we aren't-" I was cut off. "AH!" Crystal shouted. I looked over at her, to see her held in the arms of Fang. "Well well well, Flash. You've got something I want, and you know it."

"Let her go!" I shouted. "Hand over the emeralds, and I will." "I don't have the emeralds, now put her do-" "Ah ah ah." Fang said, pulling a gun out of his pocket. "We wouldn't want to have to do anything drastic, now would we?" I had to think fast. "SHADOW!" I shouted, trying to call him for help, but he was one step ahead. He chaos controlled behind Fang, kicking him in the back of the head. Fang dropped Crystal. I assumed a fighting stance as Crystal got up and ran to my side. "You aren't ruining my wedding!" I shouted. Fang got back up, as he fired several rounds towards me. I jumped out of the way, teleporting behind him, and socking him straight in the face. He went flying into a wall.

"You.. (cough) Think you have won? Goodbye, Flash!" He shouted, as he pointed the gun at me. I looked around, and there was no where to run. So I closed my eyes, waiting for him to pull the trigger. "NO!" Crystal shouted as she jumped in front of me. "What? CRYSTAL, NO!" I shouted.

BANG!

The gun fired off, and Crystal fell to the floor. "CRYSTAL!" I shouted, picking her up. Fang ran off. "Shadow! Go get him!" I shouted. Shadow nodded, then began to skate after him. "Crystal, Are you alright?" I asked. She simply coughed in response. I looked down, to see a bullet had pierced her heart. "Flash? Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm Fine. Come on, let's get you to the hospital." I said, picking her up. "Flash, I... I don't think I am going to make it." "No.. No, don't say that. We've got to try." I said, as I teleported us both to the E.R.

Several Minutes later, inside of the E.R...

I looked down at my wife-to-be. She looked peaceful... Her heart rate was slowing down, according to the machine. "Fix her." I said, looking at the doctor. "I'm sorry, I don't think we can-" "Fix her." "Look sir, I'm sorry, but I don't think that we-" I cut him off as I grabbed him by the neck, shoving him into the wall, holding him by his throat. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! FIX HER NOW D*** IT!" "Sir...I-I just d-don't think we can-" He stopped talking, started gasping for breath as I tightened my grip on his neck, starting to hear a cracking sound. "Let him go, Flash." I heard Crystal say. I dropped him and ran to his side. "Crystal? Crystal, come on. Let's get you out of here." "Flash... I feel myself withering away... I don't think I am going to make it." "No, No Crystal, hold on. Just hold on! We were supposed to get married, have children, and live together forever." Tears started to well in my eyes. "Just hold on. HOLD ON! DON'T LEAVE ME!" "I love you, Flash." She said weakly, before closing her eyes, resting on the bed, the heart monitor coming to a long beep. "Crystal? Crystal NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted as the tears in my eyes finally got loose.

At the Funeral

The funeral was very quiet. Everyone around was crying, even Shadow shed a few tears. But none of them could feel what I felt. The speeches my friends gave only made me feel heavier. Shortly afterwards, she was cremated.

At the beach

We all walked to the beach together. "Guys, I want some time alone with Crystal. I want to say goodbye." Nobody questioned this, they just left. I got down on my knees, holding Crystal's ashes. "Crystal, I just wanted to let you know, that I love you. I love you more than life itself. I'm sorry that we can't be together now." I said, as tears started to flow. "I... I just wish that this didn't have to end this way. But you are in a better place now. I love you, my beloved Crystal. Goodbye." I said, as I let the ashes out into the ocean, and they began to drift away. I watched as they washed away, into the sunset, into the ocean. "Goodbye." I said one more time, before I left.

**Third chapter complete. Some of you might have seen this coming. But I am not done yet, as I have said before. There is more to this story. It will have a happy ending, just not the way that you would expect. Until next chapter.**


	4. Mixed emotions

**Alright, chapter 4. Not really much to say... it's the present time. I've decided to put a few of my friends' OC's in here for extra effect... You know if you own the characters. The only thing I own in this story is Flash and Crystal. Here we go...**

Present Time, Sonic's POV

It only took me a matter of seconds to arrive at Flash's house. I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow a few items. I arrived at the front door. I knocked on it, but the only response I got was silence. I tried jiggling the handle... and the door was open. 'Something's not right.' I thought to myself.

I walked further into the house. "Flash? Flash are you home?" ... No answer. "Flash, can I borrow your refrigerator?" ... Still no answer. That's strange. Normally he would be yelling at me asking why I would need it... which I would say was none of his business, and that would make him yell louder. I walked into the kitchen. "Flash? Are you-" I looked around, and saw something that made me gasp. "A half-eaten Taco?" I asked to nobody, shock in my voice. "Flash wouldn't ever eat one and not finish it. Something's really not right." I took a look around, to find anything else suspicious. "OMG!" I shouted. I walked over to a picture. "This is crooked!" I fixed that. (A/N Idiot. -_-) I looked at the table, to see a note on the table. I read it over, my eyes wide at the end of it. "The others need to hear about this." I said aloud for no reason.

With the rest of the gang, Blaze's POV

Everybody was sitting around, watching T.V. Nobody has really done anything since the incident, no one had even heard from Flash since then. That was about 3 months ago. I hope he is okay. "In other news, Fang the Rat has been found, murdered. He was a wanted thief/murderer, and while he was in prison he was sentenced to a death row, but he somehow escaped. Authorities say that they thank this vigilant, who ended his wave of crime-" Shadow turned the T.V. off. "I don't care. I was doing something for a friend, regardless if it was legal." That's when Sonic burst through the door. "YOU GUYS!" Sonic shouted, causing Shadow to jump out of his seat. "What do you want? AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" "Sorry." Sonic said as he continued. "You guys, you gotta see this. I went to Flash's house to-" "To borrow his refrigerator?" I asked, cutting him off. "Uh... Yeah. And that's when I found this!" He said, holding the note up. We all gathered around, and read it. All of us had pretty much the same face on. "He... Left?" I asked, the sadness apparent in my voice. "Well, let's see... the note said so, so yes." Charge said. "Wow, he's gone? Maybe he's dead... He he he..." Phantom chuckled. This earned him a well deserved slap from Lisa. "What? I was just joking.. (No I wasn't)" This earned him another slap. "JUST GO HOME!" Lisa shouted, as Phantom hmphed and left.

"Where do you think he went?" Knuckles asked. That's when Neo had an idea. "I think I know... and something tells me that we need to get there fast." He said, as he ran outside to his car. We all got into our cars and followed him.

(I don't know why, but I decided to put these lyrics from Believe by Staind in this part.)

Normal POV

Driving. That's all I had in mind. I know where I want to go, so I can easily get there. I have only been there once before. As I continued to drive, I looked over at a picture of Crystal and me, which was just the motivation to get there faster. I turned on the radio, to hear one of my favorite songs playing.

_I sit alone and watch the clock,_

_Trying to collect my thoughts, _

_All I think about is you._

_And so I cry myself to sleep,_

_And hope the devil I don't meet,_

_In the dreams that I live through._

_Believe in me,_

_I know you've waited for so long._

_Believe in me,_

_Sometimes the weak become the strong._

_Believe in me,_

_This life's not always what it seems._

_Believe in me,_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams._

_All the smiles you've had to fake,_

_And all the shit you've had to take,_

_Just to lead us here again._

_I never have the things to say,_

_To make it all just go away,_

_In the dreams that I live through._

_Believe in me,_

_I know you've waited for so long._

_Believe in me,_

_Sometimes the weak become the strong._

_Believe in me,_

_This life's not always what it seems._

_Believe in me,_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams._

_It's my life! _

_It's my choice!  
Hear my words!_

_Hear my voice!_

_And just believe._

_I sit alone and watch the clock,_

_Trying to collect my thoughts,_

_All I think about is you._

_If you believe in me,_

_Life's not always what it seems._

_Believe in me,_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams._

_Believe in me,_

_I know you've waited for so long._

_Believe in me,_

_Sometimes the weak become the strong._

_Believe in me,_

_This life's not always what it seems._

_Believe in me,_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams._

I changed the station, tears were starting to well in my eyes. The next song only made it worse. (Cancer by My Chemical Romance.)

_Turn away,_

_If you could get me a drink,_

_Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded,_

_Call my aunt Marie,_

_Help her gather all my things,_

_And bury me and all my favorite colors,_

_My sisters and my brothers still,_

_I will not kiss you,_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_Now turn away,_

_'Cause I'm awful just to see,_

_'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,_

_All my agony,_

_Know that I will never marry,_

_Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo,_

_But counting down the days to go,_

_It just ain't living, and I just hope you know,_

_That if you say,_

_Goodbye today,  
I'd ask you to be true._

_'Cause the hardest part of this,_

_is leaving you._

_'Cause the hardest part of this,_

_is leaving you._

Tears were now spilling out of my eyes, making it hard for me to see where I was going, and then suddenly, I ran over something that caused a loud BANG sound. I got out of the car, to see that I had ran over... A rock. And my tires were now popped. Shouldn't have trusted goodyear. So I grabbed my backpack with my stuff, my picture of Crystal, and my acoustic guitar, and headed out.

Several hours of walking later.

I'm so tired. But I cannot reach happiness until I get there. Several cars passed by, I tried to flag some of them down. None stopped for me. Of course. That is when I noticed a truck coming my way. I read the signs on the car: Beach Patrol: Night shift. Wow, never seen that before. But when the driver wasn't looking, I hopped into the back of the truck, and sat there, waiting until we arrived at where I wanted to go. (Guess where it is yet?)

After about an hour of driving, it was sunset. But we finally reached the beach. I hopped out of the back, but the truck kept following the road. If he wasn't going to the beach, what was he doing out here? I just shrugged it off. I walked down near the ocean, pulled out my acoustic, and set my picture of her down. "I was going to play this for you, a couple days after our wedding. So, I want to let you hear how I felt... and still feel." (Tangled Up in You by Staind.)

_You're my world, My shelter from the rain._

_You're the pills, that take the pain away._

_You're the light, that helps me find my way._

_You're the words, when I have nothing to say._

_And in this world where nothing else is true,_

_Here I am still tangled up in you,_

_I'm still tangled up in you,_

_Still tangled up in you._

_You're the fire, that warms me when I'm cold._

_You're the hand, I have to hold as I grow old._

_You're the shore, when I am lost at sea._

_You're the only thing that I like about me._

_And in this world where nothing else is true,_

_Here I am, still tangled up in you,_

_I'm still tangled up in you._

_How long has it been since this storyline began,_

_And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever._

_And in this world where nothing else is true,_

_Here I am still tangled up in you,_

_I'm still tangled up in you,_

_Still tangled up in you._

I stopped playing the song, and I looked into the ocean sunset. It killed me just to look at it. I heard the sound of several cars approaching the beach, but I didn't care. I put my guitar on the ground, and looked at the picture for one last time. 'Soon we can be together forever. I'm coming Crystal.' I thought as I ran out towards the ocean, and just threw myself into the water, and held myself down, so that soon I would stop breathing. Then when my hearts stops, we would be together. But as my breath was almost gone, I found myself being pulled out of the water...

**There it is. Fourth chapter. Still not done though, the "Happy Ending" Hasn't come yet. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**On the side, what do you think of this? Some dude named his two main characters... Flash and Crystal. And he didn't ask. Granted, they are wolves. But they are pretty much the same personality... What do you think of this? Still tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Cancer belongs to My Chemical Romance.**

**Tangled up in you and Believe belong to Staind.**


	5. Familiar faces, and betrayal

**Fifth Chapter. This... isn't the end either. It goes a little farther. Btw, Charge, someone coming back from the dead? ... More or less.**

Flash's POV

I opened my eyes, and wiped water out of my face, to find myself face to face with the others. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked naively. Blaze just shook her head. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She shouted. "I... I just-" "What?" "I was... I-" "WHAT IS IT?" "I WAS GOING TO DROWN MYSELF, OKAY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE MY LIFE IS EMPTY WITHOUT CRYSTAL! I CAN'T BEAR TO LIVE WITHOUT HER!" I shouted. Everyone was shocked at my tone... even me. "Without her, my life has no purpose. It's just one big empty void." I said, as a few tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away. "If I can't be with her here, then I will in eternity. So I am going to end it all now, and then I will be with Crystal forev-" I was cut off by a familiar voice. "Flash..." It said. Everyone was looking behind me, wearing shocked faces. I turned around... And there was Crystal, walking towards me from the ocean. "C-Crystal? YOU'RE BACK!" I shouted, as I ran over to her. I pulled her into a big hug. "I thought I lost you..." I said, tears coming out of my eyes. She looked at the others like she had some bad news.

"Come on, let's go home, get married, start a family, and start our life together." I said, as I took her hand and tried to lead her. She didn't budge. "Crystal? Come on." "Flash, I... I can't." She said. "Why not?" "Well, because I am not mortal. I am an angel, I was just given another chance to see you. To talk to you." She said. "What... You mean... You mean you're-" "Yes Flash, I really am dead." I took a minute to think this over. "Well... Who cares? You're still here, so we can-" "No Flash, we can't. A mortal and an Immortal cannot be together." She said. "Well, I can fix that right now." I said as I started running for the water. "Flash, no." She said, grabbing my arm. "What?" "Don't do this." "Why? Don't you want us to be together? Don't you love me?" I asked. She hesitated. "Yes... But even if you were immortal as well, we couldn't be together." She said. "Why?" "Because... Because I am already married." "Well, we never finished our wedding, so we can take care of that after I-" "No Flash, married to somebody else. Somebody up there." She said, pointing towards the sky.

I was taken back by this. "You... You're... You're-" "Married." She finished, holding up her hand, showing her ring. "But... b-but..." "I couldn't wait for you Flash. Plus not to mention God said-" I said something nobody could hear. "What?" Crystal asked. I could feel anger surging through me. "You lied. You said you loved me. You lied." I said, not even looking at her. "But I did-" "NO YOU DIDN'T! IF YOU _REALLY _LOVED ME, YOU WOULD HAVE WAITED!" "... Flash, god told me-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID! YOU TOOK MY HEART, AND YOU CRUSHED IT! YOU THREW IT IN THE DIRT AND STOMPED ON IT! CONGRADULATIONS CRYSTAL, YOU KILLED MY SPIRIT!"I shouted. I noticed a few tears coming out of her eyes. I didn't care. After how many I shed in vain, she could cry a river and I wouldn't care. "Flash, I'm sorry to say this, but you need to let her go." Blaze said. "Shut it. I'm done with her." I said, although I really hadn't let her go. Lisa put a hand on my shoulder. "Look Flash, you just need to calm down-" "Leave me alone." I said coldly, shoving her hand off my shoulder. "Flash, it's not her fault. She couldn't help the fact that you two couldn't be toge-" Neo said, but I cut him off. "Oh, So you're taking her side now?" "No, I'm not taking anyone's-" 'SHUT UP! I don't need this... I don't need any of you. YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF F***ING TRAITORS!" I shouted, as I started walking away. "Flash, come on, don't be like thi-" "Goodbye, I hope I don't see any of you again. This is where our roads end. Goodbye." I said as I teleported away. Everyone looked at each other. "Crystal, you need to go talk to him." Crystal nodded as she teleported as well.

Liars... Traitors... nothing new to me. That's all I got my whole life, so why should I care. I turned on the radio, to hear a conveniently placed song. (The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.)

If I had to, I would put myself right beside you,

So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?

And I don't mind, If you say this love is the last time,

So now I'll ask, Do you like that? Do you like that? NO!

Something's getting in the way,

Something's just about to break,

I will try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane,

So tell me, how it should BE!

I walked over to my dresser. There was a picture of Crystal and me, the letters that I wrote to her, some flowers I had given to her, and a nice jacket I bought for her to wear. I walked over to the fireplace, set a match, lit the fireplace, and one by one I threw in everything that reminded me of her, and the rest of them.

Try to find out, what makes you tick as I lie down,

Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?

There's a fine line, between love and hate and I don't mind,

Just let me say that I like that, I like that.

Something's getting in the way,

Something's just about to break,

I will try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane.

As I burn another page,

As I look the other way,

I still try to find my place, in the diary of Jane,

So tell me, How it should BE!

Desperate, I will crawl, Waiting for so long,

No love, there is no love.

Die for anyone, WHAT HAVE I BECOME?

Something's getting in my way,

Something's just about to break,

I will try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane.

As the objects burned, I took a look at the last thing in my hand: The picture of me and her. I looked at it, hesitating, but I remembered what she did to me, and I tore it in half, and threw it in the fire.

As I burn another page,

As I look the other way,  
I still try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane.

**There is the fourth chapter. Next chapter shall be the last chapter, where I shall ask you a question. Please R&R, especially the second one.**


	6. So Far Away Final Chapter

**Fifth Chapter, Final chapter. Here you go.**

Crystal's POV, Flash's House.

In an instant, I was outside of Flash's house. I knocked on the door... but I got no answer. The door was open, so I invited myself in. I know I could have just teleported inside, but I wouldn't want someone doing that to me, so I didn't. When I walked into the house, I heard the music blasting upstairs. The Diary of Jane. I can tell he isn't very happy at the moment, but I didn't need the music to know that. I walked through the house, to find the place trashed. Couches flipped over, broken glass all over the floor, you name it, it was there. I walked a little further in, then all of a sudden a flashback played before my eyes. (Could It Be by Staind's lyrics are in here. I do not own the song.)

I looked around, and saw a little school. 'Strange... Why am I seeing this?' I thought to myself. Oh well, it must have some meaning. I looked around, to see many kids, running around, having fun on the playground. I smiled at this, though I still wondered why I was here. I looked over to the side of the building, where I saw a little gray cat, sitting alone, watching the others. 'Was that Flash?' I thought to myself. A little echidna boy, and a little hedgehog boy walked up to him. "Hey, how's it goin, freak?" The little boy asked, laughing. "Why do you even come here, nobody likes you. You're just a little freak." The little girl said, joining in laughter. 'Is... Is this really what happened to him?' I thought to myself.

_Well I don't know what to say,_

_Because there's truth to what you say,_

_I know it kills you I'm this way,_

_There's something different every day._

I watched as the teary eyed Flash ran off, everyone behind him just laughing. Next thing I new, I was in Flash's bedroom. Flash burst in the door, and shut it behind him. He ran over next to his bed, sat down, and buried his face in his arms, sobbing. "Why does everybody hate me?" He said to nobody. "All the boys and girls at the playground hate me. They call me names, laugh at me, and sometimes kick dirt at me."

_Could it be that,_

_I never had the chance to grow inside?_

_Could it be that,_

_My habit is to find a place to hide?_

_Could it be that,_

_Sometimes I say things just to disagree?  
Could it be that,_

_I'm only being me?_

"Even mommy and daddy don't like me." He sobbed. "They always yell at me. They say that I am not good enough to do anything. They say I always mess everything up."

_Not easy living in my mind,_

_A little peace is hard to find,_

_My every thought is undermined,_

_By all the history inside._

_Could it be that,_

_I never had the chance to grow inside?_

_Could it be that,_

_My habit is to find a place to hide?_

_Could it be that,_

_Sometimes I say things just to disagree?_

_Could it be that,_

_I'm only being me?_

"Those little boys and girls are right. I am a freak. Nobody likes me. I wish... I wish that one day somebody would take me away from here. Be my friend, and not call me names. I wish there was somebody that loved me." The small gray cat went back to his sobbing.

_I know I hear the words you said,_

_Over and over again,_

_I just can't get them through my head,_

_There's just too many voices._

_Must be like living with the dead,_

_To do the things I have said,_

_And for this I'm sorry._

_So there's some truth to what you say._

_Could it be that,_

_I never had the chance to grow inside?_

_Could it be that,_

_My habit is to find a place to hide?_

_Could it be that,_

_Sometimes I say things just to disagree?_

_Could it be that,_

_I'm only being me?_

The flashback ended, and she returned to her normal chnscienceness. 'Wow... He has been through more than I thought.' I thought to myself. 'So that's why he's taking this so hard...'

I walked upstairs, to find him in his room. I peeked through the slightly opened door, to see him sitting near a fireplace, holding a picture of us in his hands. He hesitated, before tearing it in half and throwing it in the fire. I walked into the room. "Flash..." I called out to him softly. He looked over at me. "What do you want?" He said with a cold tone. "Look Flash, I'm sorry. I'm sorry things turned out this way. But this was the way it was meant to be-" "What makes you say that?" "Listen Flash, everything happens for a reason-" "THEN WHAT WAS THE REASON WE EVEN MET, HUH? TO BRING ME MORE SUFFERING? SO THAT I CAN BE PUT DOWN? IF THERE IS A REASON FOR EVERYTHING, THEN-" "LOOK FLASH, DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU? DO YOU THINK THAT I HAD THE CHOICE?" I shouted. Flash hadn't taken that into account. He walked over to his bed, and set down, putting burying his face in his arms again. When he did that, I saw that little boy crying again. Flash just sighed. I walked over to him, and sat down next to him. "Just because we can't be married, and have a family together, doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, and enjoy each other's company." I said, as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Everything is going to turn out alright. Everything happens for a reason." I said, before getting up and leaving.

Flash looked over to the fireplace, seeing that the fire had burned out. He walked over to it, and reached his hand inside, to pull out the picture of him and Crystal, in perfect condition. He smiled at it, before getting up, and leaving to follow Crystal back to the others.

With the others, Blaze's POV

They have not been gone for long, but I am still worried. Flash usually takes pretty drastic measures whenever he feels angry or sad. Just then, Flash and Crystal appeared in front of the others. There was an awkward silence between us, before he stepped. "Look guys, I'm sorry for the way that I have acted. I shouldn't have acted that way, I shouldn't-" I walked up to him, cutting him off. I pulled him into a hug. "It's ok. We all would have done the same thing if we were in that situation. We're just glad you're ok." Flash hugged back, and pretty much everybody joined in. "So... You and Crystal are through?" Neo asked. "Yes, although we are going to remain great friends. I am moving on." Flash said, smiling. "Hey." Lisa said, throwing his acoustic to him. "Why don't you play us a song?" Flash just smiled, as he began to pic an acoustic riff, moving on to some chords. (So Far Away by Staind.) (Dedicated to my friends on FFN and DA. See list below)

_This is my life, It's not what it was before,_

_All these feelings I've shared,_

_And these are my dreams,_

_That I'd never lived before,_

_Somebody shake me cause I,_

_I must be sleeping..._

_Now that we're here, so far away,_

_All the struggle we fought was in vain._

_And all the mistakes, One life contained,_

_They all finally start to go away._

_And now that we're here, so far away,_

_And I feel like I can face the day._

_I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed,_

_To be the person that I am today._

_These are my words,_

_That I've never said before,_

_I think I'm doing okay._

_And this is the smile,_

_That I've never shown before,_

_Somebody shake me cause I,_

_I must be sleeping..._

_Now that we're here, so far away,_

_All the struggle we fought was in vain._

_And all the mistakes, one life contained,_

_They all finally start to go away._

_And now that we're here, so far away,_

_And I feel like I can face the day._

_I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed,_

_To be the person that I am today._

_I'm so afraid of waking,_

_Please don't shake me,_

_Afraid of waking,_

_Please don't shake me._

_Now that we're here, so far away,_

_All the struggle we fought was in vain._

_And all the mistakes, one life contained,_

_They all finally start to go away._

_And now that we're here, so far away,_

_And I feel like I can face the day._

_I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed,_

_To be the person that I am today._

Everybody clapped as Flash finished his song. "Ah you guys are my best friends." Flash said, taking a heavy breath. We all looked at each other, then smirked towards Flash. You could tell by the nervous look in his face that he knew what was gonna happen next. We all tackled him over in one giant glomp. And anywhere you were on the beach, you could hear our laughter, and Flash's yelling: "Guys get off me! I need space! You're crushing me! I (Cough) Can't breathe..."

**There was the last chapter. I just wanna give a shout out to my friends:**

**Lisa the Cat**

**Neo's Shadow**

**Darksoul TM**

**Charge the Cat**

**Storm337**

**Darkspine Sonic759**

**Glyphmaster**

**ShadowOfTheDay1997**

**RJO**

**SONICKINGDOMHEARTS**

**This is gonna sound sappy, but without each of you guys, I would probably not be posting on FanFiction at all, so I just want to say thanks for being good friends. Ok, now onto the question:**

**Who do you think that Flash should end up with?**

**A. Blaze**

**B. An OC (Taking suggestions, cause I don't have any ideas.)**

**C. Nobody, he should die alone.**

**Please tell me your answer. Please R&R!**


End file.
